Harry Potter and The Ultimate Army
by Weasleysrule
Summary: crossover with many shows and books. harry travels back in time and to other demensions to train for the final fight with Voldemort and to gather allies, will he succeed? I'm sorry everyone but i am going to rewrite everything, so there will be no more ch
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Ultimate Army

Chapter 1

Summer was coming to a close at Privet Drive. It was a nice and somewhat peaceful place, except for Number Four Privet Drive, where a mean and horrible family lived called the Dursleys. The parents loved their son almost more than anything, but they had another son, who they adopted and also hated, his name was Harry Potter. Nobody knew much about Harry Potter except that he defeated one of the most powerful wizards in the world when he was just one year old, by surviving the killing curse. Harry was now 14 years old and he was preparing to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry was serving breakfast for the Dursley's, eagerly waiting for the time when he could leave the Dursley's for a whole year. Suddenly the front door of the Dursleys house was broken down stunning everyone for a second. When the person who broke down the door entered, he scared everyone except for Harry because Harry knew him and respected him very much, his name was Rubeus Hagrid and they had been good friends for years. Hagrid looked around and when he saw Harry, he was very happy because Hagrid had to get Harry for something that would change his life forever.

"Harry it's good to see you lad" Hagrid said, but Harry was confused because Hagrid hardly ever came to pick him up.

"Hagrid, what's wrong" Harry asked because Hagrid looked very serious about something.

"Harry, I need you to come with me to Gringotts Wizarding Bank, and fast so grab your things and let's go" Hagrid said.

Harry did as he was told and he and Hagrid were already out of the Dursley home and with a quick wave of his magic umbrella, he and Harry were at the back of the Leaky Cauldron. Hagrid immediately went to a brick wall and tapped some bricks with the tip of his umbrella, and immediately a vast alley was in the place of the brick wall. The alley was known as Diagon Alley, but Harry still wondered what was wrong with Hagrid because he hardly ever saw him this worried. Soon they found themselves at Gringotts, one of the safest places in the world. They went inside and went up to a very old and mean looking goblin.

"Can I help you?" the goblin asked in a deep voice.

"We are here to see Grimheel" Hagrid answered in a low voice.

The goblin was shocked for a second and asked why they needed to see him.

Hagrid replied "I have Harry Potter with me, and we need Grimheel's wisdom".

The old goblin knew at once that Harry's special time has come. He called for another goblin called Griphook, who Harry knew.

"Griphook, take them to vault 1000" the old goblin said with some nervouseness.

Griphook looked grim at the thought, but he agreed. Harry and Hagrid were immediately speeding down the tracks, which hurt Harry's eyes, and soon they were going down a long cavern, which was guarded by ferocious dragons, but they did not attack Harry and Hagrid because a goblin was with them. They soon came to vault 1000, and Griphook went to the vault and pulled out a quill, and wrote on the vault in what seemed like a goblin language, then the vault slowly opened to reveal an extremely old goblin sitting alone, awaiting them.

When Harry and Hagrid looked around the vault they saw an extremely old goblin.

"I knew you were coming Hagrid" the old goblin said in a low voice, a few seconds after they had entered.

"Grimheel, I need your help, because I brought Harry Potter with me we are here to fulfill the task of repairing your machine" Hagrid said. At first Harry seemed confused about something, because why would they go all the way here in such a hurry if they were going to fix a machine?

"Hagrid, why did we come all the way here just to fix a machine" Harry said with some anger in his voice.

"Harry we came to Grimheel, because he is the wisest creature in the world, even wiser than Dumbeldore, and we are here to fix his time machine" Hagrid said hoping to hurry it up.

"A time machine"? Harry asked with a large amount of curiosity.

"Yes, this time machine can take you anywhere at any time period you would like, and it can change size so that you can carry it with you in your pocket" Hagrid said smiling.

Harry thought this could be too good to be true, but he thought that fixing such a thing would be impossible, but he was reassured thanks to Hagrid.

"Hagrid, how can we fix a time machine?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry, there is a legend that someone who has survived a death curse can build a time machine, but nobody knows how" Hagrid said with some disappointment.

Then Grimheel interrupted their conversation and told them that only an extremely powerful wizard could build such a machine.

"Harry that is where you come in, because Dumbeldore is not as powerful as you, but we need to send you back in time to undergo extreme training, to defeat You-know-who, but you might not be strong enough to defeat him and his followers, because he has to many of them, even if you do get allies" Hagrid explained.

Harry was very confused, but he agreed to help. It took a few weeks until it was finally done, and when it was done it looked amazing.

Hagrid told Harry of everything he had to do in the past, and Grimheel told him that as long as Harry was in the past, time in the present would stand still. Harry understood although he was nervous. When Harry activated the time machine, he went back over a thousand years, before the time of the founders of Hogwarts, to outside a large village known as Konoha.

The time of Naruto


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Ultimate Army

Naruto Era

A/n: Sorry everyone for not posting in a while, but I was pretty busy with school, but I will try to post more often, but I hope you will like this chapter, and in case any of you are interested in pairings, then I will explain in another chapter what I have in mind, but until then please read and review, and if anyone is curious, Grimheel, was just a weird name I came up with. I also realized that I never mentioned what the time machine looked like, so just imagine a phone booth with metal antennae on it (like in Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure).

Chapter 2

Harry had arrived in front of a large village, but fortunately nobody saw him arrive in his time machine. Harry browsed the inside of his pockets to find if any of his money was still there. It was, which made Harry sigh in relief, and he was glad that Hagrid slipped him some money at the last minute. Harry also discovered that there were guards on a large wall that surrounded the village, but one of them jumped down to figure out where that odd noise came from. Harry had noticed that some guards were wearing strange headbands and they looked like they were engraved with a picture of a leaf, so he thought that in order to go in he had to get one. So while hiding in the foliage, he snuck up on the guard and cast a silent reducto spell on him knocking him unconscious, and figured that it would be best to shrink the time machine and put it in his pocket, and then he stole the headband, and went up to the wall. The guards not suspecting anything let him into the village

Harry was shocked to discover that the buildings were made just like the ones in his time, and that the village looked like it was in modern times, except for the odd clothes of course. Judging by the odd clothes and strange writing, Harry figured he was in ancient Japan. He was lucky that he could speak Japanese, and Latin. He was also lucky that the friends and relatives of the Dursley's were idiots, because who would honestly believe Dudley would read books about how to speak other languages. After seeing the odd clothes, Harry thought he had to blend in, and went to the nearest clothes store while hoping the people accepted Galleons, which, fortunately they did. He came out wearing black jeans and a white short sleeve shirt that said 'I'll try to be nicer, if you try to be smarter' and a nice blood red jacket that had a lion with five tails painted on the back, with one tail going down each arm, a third that looked like it was wrapped around his neck, and the other two, were just going down the back of his sides.

Harry walked down the street, and noticed many nice shops like a flower shop that looked quite nice with a very pretty girl inside, and a ramen restaurant, which he decided to go to since he was very hungry. While Harry was eating, he noticed that a strange boy next to him was wearing a horrible orange jumpsuit, and that he had whiskers like a cat and that ramen bowls were piling up next to him.

When Harry was done he decided to find a place to stay for a while, because he figured that he would be there for a while, and he met a nice man who offered him a great place to stay and Harry decided to take it.

Harry kept on walking exploring the village and he found four people training, when one of them in green spandex and orange leg warmers, who also had very bushy eyebrows (which really freaked him out) suddenly walked up to him and asked if he was from around there. He had a deep voice and he was the oldest of the four people and by the looks of it, he was their trainer.

"I'll ask you again," the man said in his deep voice "are you from around here, because I have never seen you before, yet you have the headband to prove that you are a ninja from this village".

Harry found it very hard to believe that there were ninja in this village and that the headband indicated that someone was a ninja, but Harry had to reply that he was a ninja, and that he needed someone to train him, for the great battle that was to come. The trainer told his students to keep training and that he would be back.

"All right kid, what is going on because you are not from this village, I can tell just by looking in your eyes" the man said growing impatient.

"Alright, I admit that I am not from this village". Harry said and he explained everything about how he got there, the time machine, and the goblin that told him what he had to do and to help explain, he showed the man his time machine, which he kept in his pocket, which completely surprised the man.

"So your name is Harry Potter, well my name is Maito Gai, and I will have to see if the Hokage, the leader of this village will allow me to train you," He said with a smile showing his teeth which seemed to sparkle.

He then wrote a letter to the Hokage, and told Harry to go to bed in his apartment, and that they would meet in that same spot tomorrow. That night Harry sat awake in his room nervous about the Hokage, because he did not know whether he was nice or mean, and if he would let Guy train him. After thinking about that for a while, Harry finally fell asleep.

The next day Harry met Gai in the same spot where they met, and he then took Harry to a rather large building where Harry assumed the Hokage seemed to work. After what seemed like quite a while since they entered the building, they finally came outside an office. Gai and Harry entered and they saw someone with a very weird hat sitting behind the desk, and Harry had a feeling that he was the Hokage. He was actually quite old and looked like he was in his seventies, but had a kind face on him.

"Alright, Gai" he said with a calm voice "why do you want to train this kid"?

Gai and Harry then had to explain everything to him, and Gai had Harry show him the time machine, which just like Gai completely surprised him.

"Alright, Guy, I'll let you train him" he responded, which made Harry and Guy pretty happy, until the Hokage told them that Guy could train him, if he and Harry could get rid of fifty foot snakes that had recently appeared to the west of the village and were disrupting trade with other villages. Harry thought it was unfair for the two of them to do that, so the Hokage agreed to send someone to help them, and if they were old enough could help train Harry when Gai was injured or on a mission

"Alright then," Harry responded, "I choose you".

This completely shocked both Gai and the Hokage

"Alright, fine" he sighed "We will all destroy the snakes tomorrow, and I will have Gai tell you where to meet me".

End of chapter 2

A/n: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Like I said earlier I am very sorry for not posting in a while but I will try to post my next chapter as soon as possible. Please review my story and tell me if there is anything weird, or something you do not like and I will try to prevent that in another chapter, and if there are too many things you do not like, please remember that this is my first story, but all reviews whether good or bad are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Era

Chapter 3

When they were out of the building, Gai turned to Harry and shouted.

"Harry, are you crazy!?" Gai said when they were out of the building "getting the Hokage to help fight the snakes with us"?

"He said that I could choose anyone to help us, so I chose him." Harry tried to explain "Besides, if I am supposed to battle Voldemort, I am going to have to train with both you and the most powerful person in this village".

"Alright, fine" Gai said slightly annoyed "but just make sure that tomorrow, when we meet him again that you show him the utmost respect".

At this, Harry was very nervous when he entered his apartment and decided to do some light working out before going to bed to sleep, only to wake up freezing and soaking wet at six o'clock in the morning.

"WHAT IS GOING ON" Harry yelled, while jumping out of bed.

"It is time to get up Harry"

And Harry heard a familiar voice, and when he opened his eyes so that he could see, the person who threw the freezing cold water was Gai

"What do you think your doing"!? Harry yelled.

"I thought I would wake you up early, so that we could practice your manners for the Hokage" he said showing his perfect teeth, which seemed to hurt Harry's eyes.

They practiced until ten o' clock, when they went to the south gate were the Hokage told them to go. There they met the Hokage, and he seemed to have calmed down a little.

Harry noticed that the Hokage was not wearing that weird hat this time, and was actually wearing black battle armor.

"Alright you two" the Hokage started to tell them "those giant snakes are at least twenty miles from here, and it will take a couple of hours to get there, but Harry, are you sure you want to go through with this"?

"Absolutely" Harry replied, "there is no way I am going to stop, especially before I even try".

Soon Gai, the Hokage, and Harry started running to the west, and since Harry was nowhere near fast enough to catch up to them, Guy had to stop and pick up Harry.

It took two hours for the three to come to a very large forest, with a large road to the side, and Harry knew that the snakes lurked in the forest. They continued on, and they eventually came across a large opening, where the fifty-foot snakes were sleeping, and just by looking at them, Harry felt a chill go down his spine.

"Well guys" Gai started to tell them "it looks like there are at least three hundred snakes here, so what we should try to do is—

Suddenly, before Guy could finish telling his plan, one of the giant snakes attacked the three, by sneaking up behind them.

A/n: I am really sorry for making this chapter so short, but I will try to make them longer. But chapter four may be just as short as this unfortunately, but please review and tell me your opinion of the story and all reviews are welcome. My idea for a pairing in this story, but I am thinking a Harry/Tenten pairing will be good, and don't worry I already figured out a plan for that, and I think it can work, well please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Naruto

Gai and the Hokage had barely dodged the snake's attack, but Harry was able to dodge its attack also, but the tail hit Harry directly in the chest, throwing him into a tree. Gai and the Hokage both landed on one of the giant trees, and were just about to throw their shuriken at the snake, until they noticed that Harry had barely gotten up and before either could attack, Gai and the Hokage were shocked that the snake had seen Harry and it wasn't attacking. They heard Harry talking, and they listened carefully, and it sounded like he was speaking another language.

"**You can understand me**"? The snake asked Harry.

"_Yes I can"_ Harry said in while speaking parselmouth "_but I need to ask why you are living here, because you are disrupting communication with humans, and they need that to survive"._

"**Like I care a bit about humans**". The snake said in an angry voice "**Because of you, all of us are on the verge of starvation**."

"_How could humans have caused you all to starve?"_ Harry asked curiously, wanting to help the snakes. _"If you tell me how, then I may be able to find a better place for all of you"._

"**Alright, fine, but I doubt it will do any good.**" The snake continued still angry. "**Ten years ago, you humans showed up in our forest and immediately started hunting every animal they saw. The even hunted some of us only for our skin, and in just a couple of years, this whole forest, once abundant with food for us, is practically empty except for us and just a few animals for us to feed on. After they were done hunting everything, they left as if this place never existed.**"

Harry could not believe what he had heard, and he felt much anger in him when he thought of the hunters, but he had to continue to talk to the snake.

"_What if I could find a place where there is a lot of food and no humans go there"_? Harry asked trying to make a deal with the snake.

"**If you could find us such a place, then we will leave**." The snake replied.

"Well_, the leader of a village is with me, so I can call him here and ask if there is a place"._ Harry said and before the snake could reply, he called out to him, "old man"! Harry called no longer speaking in parselmouth.

The Hokage jumped down to him and asked what was going on.

Harry told him everything "But right now we have to find a place where there is a lot of food for these snakes, and where humans don't go too, then we can send the snakes there without having to fight them".

The Hokage was confused as to how Harry could figure out how the snakes were doing, but he told him

"There is a place to the north, that is very mountainous and no one goes there because it is incredibly dangerous, and there is more than enough food for them to live off because in the center of the area is a large forest, that is twice the size of this one and the snakes could get there in about three hours."

Harry liked that idea a lot and told the snake about it.

At that time the other snakes were awake and listened to Harry, and all of them liked that idea. The snakes immediately went there, and within three hours, they were at the mountains. The snake that Harry talked to was very grateful to them.

When Harry, the Hokage and Gai came back to the village and the two took Harry to his apartment, Harry asked if he should call Gai, Gai-sensei and the Hokage Hokage-sama. The Hokage said

"Just call me Sarutobi-sensei." They were standing right in front of Harry's door, and once again the Hokage asked how Harry could talk to snakes.

Harry explained everything. Then he went into his apartment, leaving a confused look on both Gai and Sarutobi, and Harry had a small laugh when he saw their faces.

As they were leaving, Gai admitted that training Harry was going to be an interesting experience, but Sarutobi was currently thinking 'Darn, I am getting another student, well if I am lucky this one won't be a psychopath, a super pervert, or an alcoholic gambler like my old students'.

A/n: well unfortunately this chapter was pretty short but the next one may be about a page longer hopefully, but please review, and any review is welcome whether good or bad.

And for all who are curious, I think in Japanese, Sama, is a suffix used to address people of higher status. Oh, and Harry will be receiving a special surprise later.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Well here is another chapter. I tried to make this longer for all of the people who have enjoyed the story so far. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. Anyway, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto, or any other show or movie I put in here.

Chapter 5

It was four in the morning and everyone in Konoha was asleep, except for three people, One being Sarutobi who was sitting at his desk facing the greatest evil known to mankind. Paperwork. The other two were running at insane speed all through out the village. They both wore green spandex, and orange legwarmers, and they both had very bushy eyebrows and a bowl hair cut. They were Maito Gai, and one of his favorite students Rock Lee. They were about to run around the village another two hundred times, when suddenly Gai stopped and remembered that he had to get his new student up.

"Lee, what do you say we wake up our new youthful comrade? (A/n yes, Gai really does say youthful, in fact almost everything he says involves the word' youth' you will find out why he didn't act like this earlier.) Gai yelled.

Lee who had just stopped to listen to his senseii, also yelled"Yes Gai-senseii, let us go wake him up so he can also experience the springtime of youth!" (A/n, yes Lee acts just like him).

And so they both agreed to go to Harry's apartment to wake him up. They jumped to his window and opened it, finding Harry still asleep. They both got right next to him and screamed at the top of their lungs. Right into his ear.

"HARRY, YOU MUST WAKE UP TO EXPERIENCE THE SRPINGTIME OF YOUTH"!!

Harry jumped out of bed so quickly he almost hit his head on the ceiling. When he got up he gave the duo a glare so cold, it would make Voldemort wet his pants, and finally, in a voice so small one could barely hear, and it promised much pain.

"What are you two doing in my house this early, and why did you scream in my ear"?

It was Lee who answered, "We have come to wake you so you may celebrate the springtime of youth with us", Lee replied as if he didn't hear Harry's murderous voice. It was then that Harry noticed Lee and to say he was horrified would be an understatement. 'There are two of them??!! No this can't be, one was bad enough but now he has a clone!!' this was going through Harry's mind, when he suddenly regained his senses. He then decided to get dressed so that he can train. When he came back to Gai and Lee, Gai tossed him a headband. Upon closer inspection, it had a leaf symbol carved into a silver plate, and was attached to a blue cloth, so that he can tie it around his head. He put it on, and a few minutes later and Harry was ready to go. He, Gai, and Lee walked over to what Gai called, Training Field 9. It was a beautiful place with many trees, and a small river. They walked over to a bridge, where Harry saw two other people. One wore a white Chinese shirt, and brown shorts. He was also wearing bandages on his right arm and right leg. Upon closer inspection his eyes looked pale. His hair was also done in a long ponytail that ended near his midback. You could also see the look he had that said 'I am better than you and you know it' look.

The other person was, in Harry's opinion, beautiful. She had chocolate colored eyes, and was wearing a tight, pink Chinese style shirt. She was also wearing a pair of tight blue jeans with a kunai holster on her right leg. Her hair was also tied in two buns on the side of her head. Gai walked up to them and introduced them to Harry, in his own unique way.

"My youthful students!" Gai yelled at them, "This is your new teammate Harry Potter, and Harry this is Neji Hyuuga, and Tenten". Neji was the guy who looked as if he had a kunai shoved up his but. And Tenten was the girl Harry thought was cute. They introduced themselves, and Harry blushed as he shook Tenten's hand, which did not go unnoticed.

"Alright everyone lets introduce ourselves such as names, like, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future. Let's start with you Harry", Gai motioned for Harry to introduce himself.

"Hi my name is Harry Potter. My likes would include my friends, training, and studying new techniques. My dislikes are my relatives, arrogant people, and a certain murderer. My hobbies are hanging out with my friends, and training. My dream is to kill the man who killed my parents, and who also killed countless others". Harry concluded with that. Everyone was surprised he hated his relatives, and that he also wanted to kill someone, when suddenly Gai asked "Harry why do you dislike your relatives so much"? That was on everyone's minds, so Harry explained about the Dursleys. When he was done everyone had a look of anger, even Neji, but he had a face of understanding as well.

(A/n: the introductions are so that people who do not know about Naruto may have a better understanding of some of the characters).

"Alright Neji right don't you go next'. Gai asked.

Neji agreed and spoke "My name is Neji Hyuuga. My likes are training and mastering my family's techniques. My dislikes are the main branch of the Hyuuga Clan, the caged bird seal, and the gap between the main house and the branch house of the clan. My hobby is training. I have no dream. I merely follow the path fate has laid out for me. " Neji finished in a cool tone.

Next was Rock Lee.

"My name is Rock Lee. My likes are training with Gai-sensei, and the power of youth. My dislikes are people who believe that natural genius can be better than a genius of hard work, and people who are not youthful. My hobby is training. My dream is to prove that hard work, is better that natural talent, and to prove that I can become a great ninja even if I don't have ninjutsu or genjutsu (explain later).

Next was Tenten.

"My name is Tenten Higurashi. My likes are weapons, and training. My dislikes are kunoichi who don't take being a ninja seriously, and fan girls. My hobbies are training, being with my friends, and training with new weapons. My dream is to become as great as the legendary Tsunade".

Next was Gai.

"My name is Maito Gai. My likes are training with youthful students, and the power of youth. My dislikes are unyouthfulness, and people with a hip attitude. My hobbies include training, teaching others about the power of youth, and challenging my eternal rival Kakashi. My dreams include making you all chuunin, and helping Lee prove that hard work beats natural talent". Gai finished giving a nice guy pose, and showing the teeth that always seem to sparkle even when it is dark.

'Wow, interesting people' thought Harry.

Then Harry asked Gai something.

"Gai-sensei, what exactly is ninjutsu and genjutsu?" Everyone looked at Harry as if he grew another head.

"You don't know about jutsu?" Gai asked.

Harry's simple answer was no.

"Well, ninjutsu is a powerful destructive technique such as breathing a fireball, or charging lightning to your hand. A genjutsu is an illusion that deceives one of the five senses; sometimes it can deceive more than one. Some genjutsu can actually cause harm to the victim. But genjutsu requires great chakra control". Gai explained.

"What is chakra?" Harry asked.

Harry was starting to feel very stupid with the others staring at him.

"Well, chakra is a mixture of physical and spiritual energy, required to do even the most simple of tasks. If someone runs out of chakra then they will die. But the flow of chakra throughout your body can be controlled by hand seals, and once you have enough knowledge on how to use a jutsu, then you can use it without hand seals. Alright, now Neji, Tenten, and Lee, I want you to run around the village one hundred times". This was met with a happy yell from Lee, but earned groans from the others.

"Harry, I want you to stay here and use the ram seal to focus chakra, until you can feel it, and then pull it out". He showed him the ram seal, which is putting both hands together with your index and middle finger pointed upwards on both hands, and have the left hand raised slightly more then the right. The other two fingers next to the middle go downwards on the right hand while the left's other two fingers are over it.

Harry put his hands in the ram seal, and started to try and focus chakra. Harry focused on his heartbeat and cleared his mind, until after 15 minutes, he felt his chakra, and brought it forth.

Gai, who was waiting for Harry to find his chakra, was wondering 'If he can talk to snakes then maybe I can convince Anko to let Harry sign it' he was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a large amount of chakra being released and saw Harry pulling it out. He was in awe, by the amount of chakra Harry had. It had to be at least mid-chuunin level!

When Harry stopped gathering chakra, he was exhausted. When Gai stepped up to Harry, he immediately shouted, "Harry, your flames of youth are indeed amazing! But now we must start training. Here" he gave Harry five weights, and unfortunately for Harry, they were extremely heavy. "I got these yesterday for your training. There are five weights. The ten pound weight goes on your waist, while the fifty pound weights go on your arms. The seventy-five weights go on your legs, giving you a total of 260 pounds!"

Harry stood there, mouth on the floor, thinking this man was trying to kill him.

"Now Harry, we will start with hand seals and in case your wondering, if you take the weights off your arms after your used to them, then you can perform hand seals at a much faster pace, giving you a great advantage! Now the hand seals are bird, boar, dog, ox, dragon, rabbit, horse, monkey, ram, tiger, snake, and rat". Gai exclaimed while showing the different hand seals.

Harry started to practice, but with the weights it was a lot harder. It took many hours, but when the sun started to set, Harry could perform half of the seals to a quick degree. When Tenten, Neji, and Lee showed up after running around the village, they bade Gai good night. As Harry was walking with Tenten, he suddenly asked her a question,

"Hey Tenten" as she looked at him he continued, "Why does Gai-sensei act like that"?

Tenten looked at him then answered "I have been wondering that since I first saw him".

"No I mean is that when I met him a few days ago he didn't act like this so I'm curious."

"Well Gai-sensei lost a bet with his self-proclaimed 'eternal rival' Kakashi Hatake, so as part of the deal, Gai-sensei had to go five day's without mentioning youth in any way. It wasn't surprising that Kakashi asked for that" she answered.

As they arrived at her house, Harry bade her good night, and as he was walking to his apartment, he couldn't help but wonder what Gai-sensei would have them do tomorrow.

End Chapter

A/n: Well, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter.

But for some of you who may be wondering, I am sticking with the Harry/Tenten pairing. I already have it planned out. Well, I hoped you have all enjoyed this chapter, and I welcome all reviews, good or bad.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Hey, I'm back. In case some of you are wondering what took this chapter so long, well I tend to have problems updating, but I plan to fix that soon. This chapter will be longer than the others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Naruto.

Chapter 6

It was five o' clock in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and everyone was asleep, except for two green blurs who once again decided to wake up their new 'youthful' teammate. They silently, snuck into his house, wondering why the kid never bought extra locks or something. They encountered his bedroom and snuck in, noticing that Harry was sleeping peacefully. They would have to fix that.

They got to each side of his bed and shouted "WAKE UP!" at the poor boy only to notice that he was still asleep. They tried again. Nothing. Finally, the bigger person decided to go into the kitchen, and fill a cup with _very _cold water. He went back to the room, and tossed the water all over Harry.

He woke up with a start, and he was really wishing he could kill the person responsible, only to notice that it was Gai and Lee, who woke him.

"Must you keep doing that?" Harry asked them, still mad as he removed his earplugs.

"Well, we tried shouting but that didn't work." Lee told him with a smile on his face.

Harry sighed in annoyance, and ushered them out of his room, so he could get dressed. An hour later, and Harry was dressed, and just finished his cereal (Which he was surprised, existed in this time) and putting on his weights. Harry and the other two members of his crazy team were walking, over to training ground 9, when they met up with Tenten, and Neji. When Harry asked them how they got up so early, their replies were a bit disturbing.

"Gai-sensei would paint my room a horrible green, and orange, whenever I didn't get up on time. " Was Neji's simple reply.

"Gai-sensei would always dump a bucket of cold water on me to wake me up in the mornings, so Neji and I started trying to get up early every morning." Tenten told him.

'This guy is nuts.' Theses were the thoughts of Harry as they continued to the training ground.

"Alright my youthful students, today you will each be doing three hundred pushups, one hundred sit ups, and fifty pull-ups!" Gai yelled to his team.

'Only four hundred and fifty things total? Gai-sensei must have decided to be generous today' Theses, were the thoughts of Neji and Tenten, while Harry had his mouth on the floor.

Lee on the other hand "Yes Gai-sensei, and if I cannot do all of these in three hours, then I will run across the village four hundred and fifty times!"

"Yes my wonderful student, and if you can't do that then I will climb the Hokage monument two hundred times with one arm tied behind my back!"

Tenten and Neji paled. They knew what was going to happen next.

"Look away, Harry!" Tenten told him as she and Neji turned around.

Harry, being curious, decided to look anyway.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

And before Harry knew it, the two rushed towards each other embracing in a hug, with tears falling from their eyes. But what scared Harry the most, was the sunset background that suddenly appeared, and to Harry, it looked like Lee and Gai were on a rocky cliff, with ocean waves crashing against it. Harry had never seen anything so scary his entire life.

"YOSH! Lee, remember to always follow your youthful path, in order to fulfill your dream!" Gai yelled as he pointed towards the sunset.

'We warned him. Oh, well. I guess fate has decided that even he has to see it at least once.' This was the thought of Neji as he saw Harry start shaking.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Tenten asked, worried about Harry's sanity.

"Y-yeah. I just didn't expect something so scary." Harry told her, still shaking.

"Trust me. Me and Neji didn't expect that either the first time we saw it." Tenten told him.

"Alright, my youthful students! It is time for you to start training!" Gai told them.

All four got to work, with Harry struggling the entire time.

Three hours later, and everyone was done except for Harry, who was only half way done.

"Alright, my youthful students, you have all done well today, and I want you all to train together for awhile, while I keep an eye on Harry." Gai told them

As they left, Harry just finished the sit ups, and rested for a few minutes until he decided to get up and begin the pull ups. Harry walked over to the closest tree, and slowly put his hands on the closest branch, and started to pull himself up.

Thirty minutes later, and Harry was done. He heard clapping and slowly turned his head to see Gai clapping while walking towards him

"Well, Harry, it took awhile, but you were finally able to complete the exercise, and with your weights, that is quite an accomplishment." Gai told him proudly.

"T-thanks G-Gai-sensei." Harry thanked, while finding out it hurt to even speak.

"I'll go get the others, and to celebrate, we'll all go out tonight. My treat." Gai told him as he walked off to get the others.

While he was waiting, he decided to rest his back against the tree, and take a rest. A few minutes later, and Harry, saw the others walking back towards him. He slowly got up; wincing in the amount of pain he was in.

"Why don't we go to the ramen stand today my youthful students?" Gai asked the others.

They shrugged. It was alright.

As they were walking, Harry noticed a lot of people were looking at Gai and Lee oddly.

'They must get that a lot.' Thought Harry.

When they made it, to Harry it looked like Gai wanted some drink called sake, but with a glance towards Lee, changed his mind.

'After all, we remember what happened the last time Lee drank some alcohol.' Thought Gai.

After the orders were made, Gai decided to have a conversation with Harry.

"So Harry, what do you think of being a ninja?"

"It's not bad, but I am going to need to train a lot more, in order to get into shape." Harry told him honestly.

"Well, I'm taking my team on a mission tomorrow, so your going to have to train alone tomorrow." Gai said as he gave Harry a wink, signaling that the others shouldn't know about the Hokage.

Harry nodded, but unknown to him, the others were listening, and noticed Gai's wink.

'Their not telling us something but what is it?' These were the thoughts of Neji and Tenten.

**The Next Day**

Harry and the others were walking towards the Hokage Tower, and after walking up the many stairs, they made it to a large circular room, with Sarutobi sitting behind a large, circular desk.

"Ah, team Gai, I just found a C-ranked mission that requires you to eliminate a bandit camp, twenty miles north of here. Harry, you will be staying here until you're strong enough to go on a mission." Sarutobi told him .

Harry nodded, and left.

"Iruka, I need you to stay for the rest of the day, and hand out missions, in my place." The old Hokage told the man next to him.

The brown-skinned man nodded, and started looking over missions.

Sarutobi left, in order to meet with Harry.

Harry was at training ground nine, waiting for his second teacher.

In a swirl of wind and leaves, the old man appeared.

"Alright Harry, today I'll be teaching you, but before we begin, tell me what you know so far."

Harry nodded, and told Sarutobi, that he knew about half of the hand signs, and did a little working out with Gai yesterday.

"Well, today you're going to be practicing the other hand signs, and when you get them to a decent speed, and then I'll take you to the ninja library."

Harry nodded, and started practicing the other hand seals.

Two hours later, and harry was able to perform all of the seals perfectly.

"Very good Harry, now come with me, we are going to the ninja library."

They left the training ground, and went west from the Hokage tower.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at a large building being guarded by two people in animal masks.

"Harry, these are members of the ANBU black ops. They are some of the village's most powerful ninja. Each member wears an animal mask, and they are never to be taken lightly." Sarutobi told him.

As they walked closer, the ANBU bowed before Sarutobi, and allowed him entry.

Harry gasped as he saw just how large the library was. There were dozens of shelves, filled with scrolls and books. There were dozens of books on chakra theory, chakra control exercises, and jutsu scrolls. There were also plenty of chairs, and tables for people to sit down and study.

"Harry, here there are hundreds of different ninjutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu, taijutsu, fuuinjutsu, and some kinjutsu for you to study. There are also books on the history of clans all over the continent. There are also meditation exercises."

"Sarutobi-sensei, what are kenjutsu, fuuinjutsu, and kinjutsu?" Harry asked curious.

"Well, kenjutsu is the use of swords for battle, kinjutsu is forbidden jutsu. Some are forbidden because of the large amount of chakra required, or because they are too dangerous. Some people learn a little kinjutsu, but that's because they have the chakra for it. fuuinjutsu focuses on seals. Seals can be used for a variety of purposes, such as sealing a sword in a scroll, protect property, or create a powerful shield."

"I think Neji said something about a caged bird seal. Do you know anything about it?" Harry asked.

"(Sigh) I guess I can tell you. Neji is part of the Hyuga Clan, one of our villages most powerful and respected clans. They are identified by their pale eyes. Unfortunately, the clan is divided between the Main house, and the branch house. Members of the branch house are enslaved with a seal on their forehead called the caged bird seal. Although it would appear harmless, when a member of the main house activates the seal, by pouring chakra into the branch member's forehead, it causes incredible pain. Because of this, the branch members, such as Neji, are forced to become slaves to the main house. If a member of the branch house disobeys an order from the main house, then the seal will be activated. Sometimes members of the main house activate the seal for fun, seeing the branch member's dying makes the sick fools happy. The seal can kill if used for a prolonged period of time." Sarutobi said sadly.

"How can they do this?! Shouldn't there be a law preventing this?!" Harry asked, outraged that they could do this.

"Sadly no. The only ones who can ban it are the Clan head, or the Hyuga elders. While the elders currently enjoy the seal, the current Clan head hates it and so does his daughter. The clan head is Hiashi Hyuga, Neji's uncle."

At Harry's surprised look he continued talking.

"Enough about this, Harry. You will find out another time, but for now tell me, of all of these different jutsu categories, which ones interest you, the most?"

"Hmm. Well I think ninjutsu, kenjutsu, fuuinjutsu, and taijutsu."

"Well Harry, except for fuuinjutsu, the others are rather popular. I'm a ninjutsu specialist, but I also work well with a battle staff. Gai is a taijutsu specialist, considered one of the best on the entire continent. Your teammate Tenten is a weapon specialist. I'm sure she can teach you some kenjutsu. My old student Jiraiya is a fuuinjutsu specialist, considered the best in the world." Sarutobi said proudly.

"Wow, so what am I going to learn first?" Asked harry excitedly.

"Well, before I can teach any jutsu, you need to learn how to harness your chakra, and control it." Sarutobi told him.

"But Gai-sensei said that I can already release my chakra, and why do I need to control it?" Asked Harry, disappointed.

"While you can call forth your chakra, you need to control how much you gather. If you put too much chakra into an attack, then it won't work properly, and you'll be wasting chakra. If you put in too little, then the attack will lose a lot of power. When we leave, you will be practicing chakra control, and once you have mastered the exercises, then you will learn jutsu."

"Alright, Sarutobi-sensei." Harry said disappointed.

As they were walking out, Sarutobi was wondering 'I wonder how quickly he can master these exercises? And to think, he is also interested in fuuinjutsu. I wonder if I can persuade Jiraiya to teach him fuuinjutsu?'

When they made it back to training field nine, Sarutobi motioned Harry over.

"Now Harry, this exercise is basic for chakra control. It is called tree-walking."

At Harry's incredulous look, Sarutobi decided to demonstrate, by walking close to a tree, and then walking on it! He did it as if it was second nature to him. While walking under a branch Sarutobi pulled out a kunai, and tossed it to Harry.

"Now Harry, you must concentrate your chakra, and will it to your feet. This will allow you to stick to the tree. This exercise not only increases your control, but it also increases your chakra reserves. Use that kunai to mark your progress."

After picking his jaw up from the ground, Harry did as he was told, and put his hands in the ram seal, and started focusing his chakra. He tried to move it to his feet, and when he felt an odd sensation there, he figured he had it. He released his hands and ran up the tree, only to make it two steps up the tree, before falling.

Sarutobi smirked 'This one has potential to be a great ninja, but I wonder if I should try and get Harry to ask that Tenten girl out. Nah, it's too soon. Ouch that had to hurt.'

A/n: Well how was it? I hope you all enjoyed my chapter, and yes Harry will be learning the chakra control exercises before he learns any jutsu. There are some things that I will be making different, from the Naruto universe. I am planning many things out ahead of time before I write, so there will be some surprises. And like I said, this chapter is longer than the others. Please review and thank you for sticking with the story so far.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, since it was the longest yet, and I have gotten over the updating problem at last! I am sorry for the long time it took to update my story; I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.

Chapter 7

Harry was frustrated. Why was he frustrated? Well, he had been doing the tree walking exercise all day, and although he felt stronger, at least a little, he could still only make about five steps before he fell. Sarutobi left in order to do more paperwork (And Harry could have sworn he saw the Hokage pale). Just when he was about to continue, he saw a very odd man appear. He had a face mask covering the lower part of his face, and he had a headband down, covering his left eye. He had gravity defying silver hair, and was reading from what Harry could tell, a book called _Icha Icha Paradise_. He had the green vest, and was wearing black pants with bandages on them. He was also wearing a black shirt. He was watching Harry perform the tree walking exercise, and seemed a bit amused that Harry was falling all the time.

"Having difficulty with this exercise?" The man asked, clearly amused.

"It's not as easy as it looks!" Harry snapped, clearly annoyed.

The strange man seemed even more amused.

"I beg to differ. I can do this exercise with both eyes covered, and both arms tied behind my back." He said.

"_Yeah right_. I'll believe it when I see it." Harry said, growing more annoyed each second.

"Well how about a bet?" He asked.

"What kind of a bet?" Harry asked, getting curious.

"Well, if I can do this exercise with my eyes covered, and both arms tied behind my back, then you have to go to an adult bookstore, and buy me the new _Icha Icha_ book." He said.

"And if you lose?" Harry asked thinking he was going to enjoy this.

"Then I'll give you a tip to get through this exercise, and since the Hokage told me you have to complete _all_ of the chakra control exercises before you learn any jutsu, I'll teach you a jutsu, when you have all the exercises complete." He offered.

"Deal." Harry said, thinking it would be an easy win.

"Alright, then I'll cover both of my eyes, with my headband, and I want you to tie both of my arms with a rope I keep in my pack."

Harry found the pack on the man's waist, opened and found the rope. He tied it tightly on the man's arms, confident that he would win the bet.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." And so the strange man walked to the tree in front of him, and easily walked up the tree, as if he's been doing it his entire life.

Harry had to pick his jaw up from the ground, at how easily he did it.

The man walked back down, and Harry untied his ropes. The man pulled up his headband slightly, until it was covering only his left eye again.  
"Looks like I win." The man said happily.

Harry grumbled as he made his way into the village. Five minutes later he was in front of an adult bookstore, and he has never been more embarrassed. He walked in, and people were looking at him oddly. He walked over to a book called _Icha Icha Tactics_, and bought it, while ignoring the people looking at him. He walked over to the training ground, and saw the strange man leaning against a tree, while reading his book.

"I got your book. " He grumbled as he tossed it to the man, who caught it with his free hand.

"Thank you, I had to get this before it sold out, but luckily I got it for free." The man said happily.

"What's that book about anyway?" Asked a curious Harry.

The man got a gleam in his eye, as he handed Harry the book he was reading.

"Open to any page, and you'll see." He said.

Harry did as he was told, and within seconds, he had to fight a powerful blush as he continued to read.

That's a-a very…unique book." Harry told him, having trouble fighting the blush.

"Glad you enjoy it. I'll let you keep that, because you never know when you'll need it. Oh, and if you come across a man named Jiraiya, then have him autograph it." The man said, happy to convince another person of the greatness of _Icha Icha Paradise_.

"Isn't Jiraiya one of the Hokage's students?" Asked a curious Harry.

"He is more than a student. Jiraiya is actually a self-proclaimed super pervert." The man said.

"Oh. If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" Harry asked, believing that he should know this guy's name.

"Me? Well, the names Kakashi Hatake." He replied.

"Kakashi? Isn't that the name of Gai-sensei's 'eternal rival'?" Harry asked.

Kakashi paled.

"You know him? Kid, I pity you. Having to hear Gai rant about youth everyday is worse than any torture. Makes me glad he lost our bet." Kakashi replied.

"Well, I need to get back at this exercise." Harry sighed as he got ready.

"Well, kid, since you are a fellow _Icha Icha_ fan, I'll go ahead and give you the advice. ' Remember to keep your mind clear of all thought' ok? That should help you out a little." Kakashi told him right before he walked away.

Harry turned around, and stared at the tree with hate, as he had to get back at this exercise. He took Kakashi's advice and cleared his head, as he focused his chakra to his feet. He walked up again, and made it six steps before falling. Although he was mad, he discovered something about this. The last time he walked on the tree, he noticed that when he lifted a foot, his chakra was able to make his feet similar to a magnet. He surmised that if he stopped the flow of chakra when he moved his feet, then he should do a better job.

'If I can stop the chakra in my feet, then they won't act like magnets while I'm walking, but I'll have to put chakra in them again right before they touch the tree again. Well, I better try it out.' These were the thoughts of Harry, as he walked to the tree again.

Sighing, he cleared his mind, and focused chakra to his feet again. He cautiously put a foot on a tree, and stopped the flow to his other foot, right before placing it on the tree as well. He continued to repeat this, and made it fifteen steps before falling. After he landed, Harry smirked.

'I think I got this.'

Three Hours Later…

Harry was making remarkable progress, as he finally made it halfway, before falling down again. But Harry finally realized that he could just land on his feet, instead of his butt, something he is glad about, though it did take a while to get used to landing to. He could feel himself getting tired, and decided to go get some lunch. As he was walking to one of the restaurants, he noticed that odd kid from his first day running from some older ninja. The whisker-faced kid was carrying a bucket of paint while yelling.

"Ha, you guy's are just jealous that you don't have the guts to do something like this!" He yelled proudly.

Harry looked around to see what the strange kid had done, and when he saw the Hokage monument, he saw all four faces of the Kage with paint on them. He had to hold back a laugh as he saw the third stone head, the head of Sarutobi, with red paint going down his nose as his eyes were fixed so that they looked like they were looking at a picture of a naked girl right next to his face.

'Sarutobi-sensei looks like such a pervert.' Harry thought as he held back a laugh.

One hour later

Harry finished his lunch, and was again attempting the tree climbing exercise, and he was apparently doing better. Unfortunately, he was getting tired, and could tell that he was running out of chakra. Deciding to call it a day, Harry decided to go back to his apartment.

But, what he didn't expect were the surprises tomorrow had in store for him.

A/n: I know short chapter. I apologize for it being short, and it taking so long for an update, but I've been pretty interested in my new story **Naruto of the Band of Seven. **I hope I haven't disappointed you, with the rushed chapter, but I will try not to rush through them. I will be taking a break from writing both stories for a couple of weeks, because I've got the urge to play some games I have. I also hope to improve the quality of my writing, and to improve my grammar. I am sorry for those who want an update for my stories, but I won't discontinue any of them. I also realized that I need to improve this story, because I am losing interest in it, and I hope to fix that. Goodbye and thank you for reading.


End file.
